Harry Potter: Changed World
by Assassin Daybreaker
Summary: A beating to many and Harry finds himself between worlds. What happens when he finds his mother? Watch out world the Potters are back.
1. the beginning

Harry Potter was a young boy. He was only six. He had just finished his first school year, and was excited. His teachers told him that he was top of the class! He bounced back to privet drive a smile adorning his face.

He burst into the house happy as ever. Sure his relatives weren't the nicest people but they weren't mean to him. He bounced up to his aunt and handed her his report card brimming with happiness. She took it from him and tossed it next to her precious Dudley's report.

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand, and went back to cooking her son a cake.

Later that night Petunia opened the report cards and stared at them. The boy had gotten straight A's but her Duddykins had almost failed all of his classes! Furious at her nephew she went in search of him, thinking of how best to punish him.

She stormed through the house, trying to find him, and, after searching all the other rooms, stepped into her Dudley's room. The freak was in Dudley's room looming over her precious boy! She let out a shriek as Harry raised a pen above Dudley's head! Quickly she knocked Harry to the ground and hit him in the back of the head making him black out.

She dragged harry to his cupboard and threw him in, anticipating what her husband would do to him for daring to threaten HER precious boy. She cackled evilly as she stepped over to a cupboard and pulled out a beer. A freak was dying tonight!

**HPCW-HPCW-HPCW**

Harry awoke to the sound of his door blowing off its hinges. His uncle reached inside and grabbed him by his neck, hard, and threw him against the far wall. Harry felt his spine shatter at the impact and knew he was going to be joining his drunken parents soon. Dudley drew back his foot and rammed it into Harry's face breaking his glasses and sending shards of glass into his eyes. Petunia meanwhile, grabbed a curling iron that she had left on for this express purpose and began to burn Harry all over his body.

'Please!' Harry screamed in his head, 'Please, someone help me!'

And suddenly the pain was gone, as was everything else. Harry stared at the glob of light that was floating in front of him for a moment before he passed out from exhaustion.

**HPCW-HPCW-HPCW**

Harry came to, to the feeling of a wet cloth on his forehead. He opened his eyes and stared into the emerald depths of another's eyes. He squeaked as the woman leaned forward to give him a hug, but Harry shied away from her. Her long red hair gently brushed Harry's face and she sighed in frustration. He was supposed to be raised by people who loved him! Not here godforsaken sister and whale of a husband! She carefully stood up and walked to a pedestal, and beckoned harry over. Harry obeyed meekly and stood next to her as she began to write furiously.

Finally Harry couldn't take the silence and tentatively asked who she was.

"Ahahahaha! You don't know who I am?" She burst out in laughter amused at his perceived joke. Then she noticed his face and realized that he probably didn't know who she was. She slowly looked down blushing at what she had just done. "I'm your mother Harry... Didn't petunia show you pictures of me?"

Harry shook his head. Petunia most certainly had not shown him any pictures in fact the one time he asked what his mother looked like he hadn't gotten dinner for a week after. He thought quietly as he realized all the cruel things the Dursley's had done to him, and came to realize that he didn't want to deal with them ever again. He looked to his mother and asked her where he was.

"Why, you're in the between world! You haven't died, but you aren't alive! I am here to offer you a choice. You can go back to the Dursley's, and live your life, or you can pass on now and live with your family!" She told him cheerfully as though they were discussing the weather. Harry thought for a moment and then mumbled out "I'll go back... I need to... I don't know why but I feel like if I don't return something bad will happen to the world."

Lily looked at him for a second before quickly whispering a suggestion in his ear, and then pointed in a direction silently. Harry looked and saw a portal opening, and on the other side he saw himself being beaten by the Dursley's. He walked towards the portal unhappily but with a dedication only heroes can hope to show.

**HPCW-HPCW-HPCW**

Harry opened his eyes tentatively. He regretted it immediately as he felt the shards of glass from his glasses shred his eyelids. He felt his uncle reach down and grab him by his neck, hoisting him up in the air.

"You, Freak, don't deserve to live. So we are going to kill you before you do anymore freaky things." Vernon rumbled out into Harry's face, his face purple with the rage he felt towards the young man. Harry noted that he smelled of whiskey.

Harry looked into his Uncles eyes defiantly and mumbled out, " Alma cambiar o mal para o bo... You don't deserve to live Dursley, you or the rest of your family."

Harry laughed as he saw his uncle slowly realize that harry had just done something. Vernon Started as Harry spoke again, "I call the souls and bodies of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter to take the place of Vernon and Petunia Dursley! On my magic I do swear that those mentioned second have committed crimes worthy for a trade with the devil! On my magic so mote it be!" Harry screamed out as his mother had suggested he do if he believed that his relatives were truly impossible to save.

In a flash of light a demon ripped a whole in the fabric of space time and stepped through. He stared at Vernon, and then at Harry.

"Yessssss.. Thisss one issss truly evil. Who sssssummoned me?" The demon rumbled out in parseltongue. Harry quickly raised his hand and the demon regarded him calmly. "One ssso young? Thessse people are dissspicable. Who are you boy?"

"I am Harry Potter sir... Who are you?" Harry replied tentatively.

"I, am Charon, boy. And I am the Potter families' demonic representation of death. Who do you wish returned to your ssside, boy?" The demon cocked his head. He wasn't used to dealing with children, they were generally afraid of him.

Harry looked up into the demons eyes and cackled. He saw the Dursley's fate in its eyes, and the sight was beautiful."I want my mother and father returned. And to sweeten the deal, I will give you the fat whale child over there for you to do with as you will." Harry told the demon with a feral smile pointing towards Dudley with glee.

The demon looked at Dudley with a predatory gleam in his eye."Oh yes, this one is so young yet he has been tainted by a terrible evil. I know of many in hell who will enjoy his body... Bin laden will be happy to night..."

The demon raised his hand and then lowered it and the Dursleys were gone, replaced with the Potters. Harry ran over to his mother as the demon faded and began to shake her. She slowly opened her Green/Red eyes.

**AN: Hey Guys assassindaybreaker here. This is my first story. All reviews are accepted (though don't cook me to much). Updates will be sporadic. See ya next time.**


	2. a bumbling door

**Disclaimer: honestly? This site is called fanfiction! Would I be writing it if I was the actual owner of the story? **

**AN: hehe. Sorry about that didn't mean to upload the chapter right then, but got excited. :P Uploaded it without a disclaimer or authors note. Thanks for the great reviews; I'm amazed I got any. And a thanks to my beta-ee person, moose007. Who hasn't beta this but did the last one! So on with the story. Review pleaz!**

HPCWHPCWHPCW

"H-Harry?" lily sputtered out as her eyes focused on the face of her son. " you already judged the Dursley's? My god… they must have been monsters… who did you summon? Which demon I mean?" she asked quickly as though fearing for her life.

"I summoned Charon, The demon who ferries dead souls over to the underworld." Harry responded. He looked at his mother quizzically. "Why does it matter mom?" He asked, worried that he had made a mistake.

"Charon? Oh, then were good. Some demons will trick you with words and only complete half the requirements. Charon's an honest one though. He likes to follow the rules. Also helps that he is a demon of the potter family, and owes our family a life debt..." lily told harry. She then thought of something. "Harry? Who did you bring back as well? And where is Dudley?"

Harry blushed heavily and looked down embarrassed by what he had done. "I might have sent Dudley of with Charon as pretty much a sex toy for the better trapped souls to play with. And I brought back dad as well. That was all." Harry then remembered. His dad! He quickly turned and there on the ground, rolling with laughter, was James potter.

Harry stared for a second at his dad before deciding that his father was insane. Then he looked back at his mother and saw her eyes flash red again. He watched as fire seemed to swirl within them, fighting the green for dominance. And suddenly both colors were gone replaced with a beautiful shade of orange, as though the blue of her green eyes had died but the yellow had survived.

"Harry? Are you alright? You're staring at my eyes a little creepily…" she said.

"Uhhh. They changed colors mom…. They're orange now. Like vivid neon eye raping orange. Its awesome!" harry told her as his dad finally stood up and walked over to harry and Lily.

"Language, Harry!" His mother scolded him as he cringed. She immediately felt bad, for Charon to deem the Dursley's evil they would have had to beat harry in some way whether with words or with fists. He probably still feared punishment for wrong doing, even from his own mother. She quickly shot up and ran out of the room, to god knew where.

"Son, did you really sell Dudley into sex slavery, just because you wanted to make Charon feel good?" James asked quietly but still with tears of mirth in his eyes. " I hate to say it but that was probably your best idea, ever. If I know Charon, and I do, he likes presents with no strings attached and will return the favor he's an honorable demon like that. That's probably what your mothers' eyes are. A gift from Charon. I'll go talk to her. It's probably what she needs now." He told his son, and then went after his wife, but not before Harry saw a pair of wings sprout from his fathers' shadow and extend out. He blinked. His parents really were pretty bad ass.

HPCWHPCWHPCW

"Lily?" James called out as he walked through the Dursley's house, curious as to where she had gone. "Where are you sweet heart? Are you there? You know those eyes are a gift right? If its Charon and Harry gave him Dudley with no strings attached, they are probably pretty powerful and an honor to bear… where are you?" he called out again. He was a little impatient with her, he'd already been through the house once.

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around quickly, auror instincts kicking in, as he grabbed the persons hand and slammed them to the ground, only to let go to stare into the eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"J-James? No! Impossible! You're dead! I was there when they verified your body! I cast the spell that confirmed your death! I saw you buried… I saw Harry grow up according to your will, stating he went to the closest family relative… the Despicable Dursley's… but that's not the point!" Dumbledore finally decided pulling his wand out from his robes and pointing at James. "tell me who you are and give me proof of your Identity or I will cast to kill!"

James stood still for a moment thinking. "My name is James Charles Potter. And proof of who I am is that a day before Voldemort killed us, I gave you my cloak. One of the three deathly hallows, as I believe you called them. Satisfied? Or need I mention that one time in '75 when we got drunk, and the goat?" James asked his eyes sparking with mirth. Always was a fun thing to tease dumblrdore.

Dumbledore paled a bit before putting his wand down. "Very well James, perhaps you can tell me how you are alive and healthy here right now in front of me and not in your grave?"

James pointed to Harry" he's the one you want to talk about. You know about potter family magic right?" James asked Dumbledore, and when he watched the older man pale even more he continued, "I'll take that as a yes, because that's what happened. Any way I'm looking for my wife so I will leave you guys to your spooky magic talk." James deadpanned and then took off up the stairs.

"Harry? I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. I am here because you are my magical ward, and I am your magical guardian. You used magic to bring your mother and father back didn't you? Could you tell me what spell it was? I am very curious what could bring them back so wholly. Most spells only bring back parts of each person…"

Harry looked around or a moment, as though suspecting a trap before replying. "I used the equivalent soulchange spell. I… I died, a little when the Dursley's were beating me. I went to the world between worlds and met my mother. She suggested this spell to me, and when returned I used it. I'm not even sorry I did. The Dursley's were truly evil." Harry spouted out quickly; he wanted to go find his mom too!

Dumbledore looked at harry quizzically. He wasn't surprised that harry was so quick to judge, but he had never expected harry to trade one persons soul for another. He looked at harry or another moment and then spoke again. "Harry, if you ever have any questions about your powers, or demons, you can ask me, alright?"

Harry nodded before trotting towards his parents' voices in the kitchen.

'Great,' Dumbledore thought as he walked out of the house. 'How do I bring the potter family back to the wizarding world if they have been dead for over five years? And how will they react to the knowledge that Sirius was the one who betrayed them?' he wished he knew the answers to those questions. After all the potter family was in control of much of the wizarding worlds government, should they ever wish to take it back, and who knew what being dead would do to ones psyche?


End file.
